I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea
by TruthSerum14
Summary: My first Songfic ever. Its for E & B. Enjoy! :
1. I've Got A Dark Alley

I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth By Fall Out Boy

BPOV:

I hurried across the cafe to meet up with my best friend, Edward. We had been friends since kindergarten but, I wanted more. I wanted to be his Bella. Not just his best friend. I loved him with all my heart but, I wanted him to love me too.

Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends"  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses I took a shot and didn't even come close At trust and love and hope And the poets are just kids who didn't make it And never had it at all

EPOV:

I saw her walking towards me, I felt my heart skip a beat. Today I had to tell her. I had to tell her I loved her. I wanted her to be mine forever. To be My Bella. I just wish she would love me back.

And the record won't stop skipping And the lies just won't stop slipping And besides my reputation's on the line We can fake it for the airwaves Force our smiles, baby, half dead From comparing myself to everyone else around me

BPOV:

I came up to him and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I sat down and took a deep breath.

Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense Blame everyone but me for this mess And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart We never seemed so far I'm hopelessly hopeful, you're just hopeless enough But we never had it at all

EPOV:

"Bella, I have to tell you something," I blurted out. "Bella, love."

And the record won't stop skipping And the lies just won't stop slipping And besides my reputation's on the line

BPOV:

Did he just say love?

We can fake it for the airwaves Force our smiles, baby, half dead From comparing myself to everyone else around me to everyone else around me everyone else around me everyone else around me

EPOV:

"I love you." She blushed and told me the most remarkable thing ever. "I love you too Edward, I have always loved you." Then I kissed her. 


	2. Camisado

Camisado By Panic! At The Disco

EPOV:

Bella, what have you gotten into again? Its all my fault I should have been there.

The I.V. and your hospital bed This was no accident This was a therapeutic chain of events

BPOV: "Ugh."

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital It's not so pleasant And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

EPOV:

"What Bella, love. Are you okay?"

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

BPOV:

"Needles," I explained.

A/N: HEHE. SOME of these are direct quotes! I have my twilight book out!! ON with the fic!!

Just sit back, just sit back Just sit back and relax Just sit back, just sit back Just sit back and relapse again

EPOV:

"Afraid of a needle. Oh a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV, on the other hand...."

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Sit back, relax Sit back, relapse again Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Just sit back, just sit back

BPOV:

"Why did you stay?"

You're a regular decorated emergency You're a regular decorated emergency

EPOV:

"Do you want me to leave?"

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

BPOV:

"NO!," I yelled.

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

EPOV:

I smiled her favorite smile. She smiled back. If I had a heart it would probably be beating as fast as hers right now.

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Sit back, relax Sit back, relapse again Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Just sit back, just sit back Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse Sit back, sit back, up, up and off You can take the kid out of the fight

BPOV:

He smiled my smile, and my heart melted. I smiled back at him.

You're a regular decorated emergency The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

EPOV:

"So, what's the story?," she asked. "I came down here to convince you to come back to Forks. You tripped on the stairs on the way to my room and well, you know the rest."

You're a regular decorated emergency The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

BPOV:

"There are a few flaws with that story. Your have no evidence."

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Sit back, relax Sit back, relapse again Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Just sit back, just sit back Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse Sit back, sit back, up, up, and off You can take the kid out of the fight

EPOV:

"Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. You'll be fine."

The I.V. and your hospital bed This was no accident This was a therapeutic chain of events

BPOV:

He kissed my forehead lightly. The beeping of the monitor juped around erractically. "That's going to be embarassing." "Hmm, I wonder," he said. 


End file.
